five_nights_at_kaseys_tv_series_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Junior
Biography = Chase Junior(born on August 12th, 1983) soon having the last name "Miller" ''after marring Ashley Miller. He plays multiple characters in the Five Night's at Kasey's Movie's. ''Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's: The Movie, Withered Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 2: The Movie. Phatom Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 3: The Movie, and Nightmare Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 4: The Movie. Biography Chase Junior lived in a middle class family in Sacramento, California. He grew up with a twin brother, Zachary Junior, and soon a little sister, Ashley Junior. He entered the military branch, and into the army when he was 9 years old. He completed training 15 years early and started normal training at the age of 11. Sadly as the age of 12, his parents died in a car crash so he had to help support himself, his twin brother, and his young sister. At the age of 15, that's when his acting years started, along with the army being his part-time job. On June 21st, 2012 they made a arrangment on making a movie called "Five Night's at Kasey's" after a disaster inccident with the Puptatonix. The movie contuined to be scheduled and organzied. Soon two years later they started recording the movie. Chase was to play Ranger, the pirate kid, which his ownself as Ranger is his nickname. He was soon scored on a high preformance during the recording. About a month later the movie was released, he was the "Favorite" in the FNaK movie with Ryder being behind him. So long they started making plushies based off them as animatronics and made a lot of money off of them and soon toys of them. Fans wanted them to make a second movie and so that's when the next movie was made. His fame grew and grew to fans drawing and making fan art of him. He soon became the most loved character of all time! After about 5 years of acting even in other movies, he got married and started a family with Ashley Miller. He started to wind-down on all the acting and retired even in the army at the age of 57. He then has a loving daughter; Mallory Miller at the age 38 while finishing his final years of acting. However when he's 49, he acts in a movie with his daughter, that movie gets an award at the "Kids Choice Awards" in 2022. |-|Five Night's at Kasey's 1= Five Night's at Kasey's 1 Starting out his acting career as Ranger, Chase was basically playing as himself. He was playing a pirate. He wore a eye patch on his left eye; along with having an hook as his left hand. He had to speak in a pirate accent and sing as well. He had to do a lot of running, sprinting, and even some stunt moves. This acting promoted him to star in more movies afterward. In Five Night's at Kasey's 1 Movie, he's able to kill 2 adults, along with 1 child during the bite of 1987 when he would be preforming one of his pirate songs. Chase Junior was just 18 while acting in this movie. During an interview; Chase did admit that it was pretty hard doing the accent. He would practice 5 hours each day getting his pirate voice to perfection, not to mention the "dum-dummy-dum" song. He was able to get down the voice three days before taping the first scene of the movie. |-|Five Night's at Kasey's 2= Five Night's at Kasey's 2 When Five Night's at Kasey's 2 came around, they did an interview about how he felt about it, he said; When the crew was half way through the recording, during a dive attack "Night 4" one of the harnesses that was supporting Chase snapped and he fell 1 feet down to the ground breaking his right arm. He had to go to the hospital and the movie had to be delayed til further notice. However; about 4 months later, Chase was all healed back to full health and contuined the movie. Unfortunately delaying the Revealancance by 1 year. |-|Five Night's at Kasey's 3= Five Night's at Kasey's 3 By this time, Chase Junior was engaged with Ashley Miller; the actor that roles as herself "Ashley" or "Mangled Ashley" in Five Night's at Kasey's 2; and even in 3 and 4. For Chase's opinion, this was the worst movie for him. He didn't like the idea of how Kasey came up with it. In the editing part of the movie, he was much more broken, along with him looking like he was severely burnt which he didn't like. There was a couple times Chase on purposely didn't show up to the recording studio for some scenes and told tall tales like, "I'm too busy to come in today," "I don't feel well," ''Or ''"I had to go to work instead for a business meeting." ''The movie was delayed 3 months due to Chase being suspended from role for not showing up for recordings. Afterward Chase showed up for each recording. |-|Five Night's at Kasey's 4= '''Five Night's at Kasey's 4' A month before starting Five Night's at Kasey's 4, Ranger and Ashley got married. Chase's young sister, Ashley Junior was called as the role of the Crying Child. The movie was in "script-writing mode" for 2 1/2 years due to both Chase and Zachary wanting the best lines for their sister. After about that time they started recording the movie. On social media; more and more people started liking Chase's characters more. This ended up leting him be on night talk shows. |-|The Five Night's at Kasey's Television Show's:= The Five Night's at Kasey's Television Show's (This part of the page is unable to fill out at this time. This part of the FNaK Series has not happened yet. The year expected for the first episode is in 2024!) Gallery Category:History Category:Five Night's at kasey's Category:Humans Category:Cast